We Belong Together
by dobeNamikaze
Summary: Squeel Night in Broadway/cover is not mine/SasufemNaru/Happy Reading


**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru  
**

 **sequel : Broadway Night Club  
**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC/Gaje/abal-abal and any mores**

 **don't like don't read**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Naruto memandang geram undangan pernikahan di tangannya, dia kesal melihat nama yang tertera di dalam undangan tersebut.

"cih, bahkan baru seminggu dia memintaku untuk kembali padanya dan sekarang aku sudah menerima undangan pernikahannya ," Naruto melempar undangan yang ada ditangannya ke lantai "Arghhh! aku tidak tahu harus merasa kesal atau senang" raung Naruto

"Naruto, kenapa?" Kyuubi yang kamarnya tidak jauh dari kamar Naruto, langsung saja berlari saat mendengar Naruto meraung-raung

"Nii-san~ aku tidak tau harus kesal atau senang?" keluh Naruto

Kyuubi mengernyit heran, "apa maksudnya?"

"dia si Siput brengsek" raung Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk undangan yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya

Kyuubi memungut kertas undangan dan meneliti isinya, seketika itu juga dia ingin tertawa tapi diurungkan

"pfftt, jadi karena ini, bukankah kau sudah bersama si anak ayam itu, kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah masih menginginkan si siput?"

"dia menyebalkan, argghh sudahlah, carikan aku tiket penerbangan ke Jepang akhir pekan ini!" Naruto tidak mau menceritakan alasan kenapa dia kesal menerima undangan dari Utakata

"bukankah kita juga akan ke Jepang, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?" Tanya Kyuubi heran

"pernikahannya Lusa Kyuu, dan aku harus datang" jawab Naruto malas

"kenapa haris datang? Bukankah kau bilang siput itu brengsek" Kyuubi masih tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya ini tetap akan datang ke pernikahan si pangeran siput

"ck, aku ingin datang dan menonjok wajahnya" jawab Naruto enteng

"hah~ baiklah-baiklah, walaupun alasanmu tidak jelas, lalu kau akan tinggal dimana saat diJepang?"

"Kyuu, otakmu disimpan dimana hah? Jelas aku akan tinggal sementara dengan Baa-san bodoh"

"awas saja kau macam-macam disana, selain Daddy aku juga bisa memberikan pelajaran yang lebih mngenaskan" ancam Kyuubi yang sedikit membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding

"memangnya aku akan berbuat apa disana? Bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana tempat kelahiranku itu" jawab Naruto membela diri

"siapa yang tau jika kau lepas pengawasan dari aku dan Daddy?"

"berlebihan, aku sudah dewasa untuk menjaga diriku sendiri"

"apa kau juga akan menemui si anak ayam dan calon mertuamu juga?" goda Kyuubi kali ini sukses membuat Naruto salah tingkah

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan, padahal aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu sampai kau membahasnya barusan" ya Tuhan Naruto baru ingat jika Sasuke kan tinggal di Konoha, Jepang

"akan ku beritahu Itachi agar dia juga bisa mengawasimu saat disana" Kyuubi mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi _partner in crimenya_

"Jangan! _Please_ " Naruto kali ini panik sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ nya

Oh jangan itu, segahar-gaharnya Kyuubi kepada adiknya sendiri, dia tidak akan bisa luluh dengan jurus andalan sang adik

" _Why?"_ Kyuubi mencoba untuk tidak terintimidasi dengan pengarus jurus andalan sang adik

"aku malas bertemu dengan mereka, apalagi ayam itu, dia pasti akan selalu membuntutiku setiap saat, aku tidak mau itu"

"bukankah itu lebih baik, jadi kau tidak akan keluyuran sesuka hatimu?"

"Nii-san!" Naruto memperingatkan, oke Kyuubi paham hal ini pasti sangat serius bagi Naruto karena kali ini adiknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nii-san'

"hah~ baiklah, jangan membuat Baa-san kerepotan disana" Kyuubi akhirnya mengalah sambil mengelus kepala Naruto

"Ha'i" kali ini Naruto tersenyum senang, jangan salahkan dirinya karena Naruto termasuk tipe gadis yang tidak suka dikekang, dan dia tau sekali bagaimana posesifnya bungsu Uchiha itu

Naruto melirik cincin yang tersemat dijari manis tangan kirinya, dia memang sudah menjadi tunangan dari Uchiha Sasuke, dan sudah bisa memprediksikan bagaimana kehadiran Si bungsu Uchiha dalam kesehariannya di Jepang nanti . Tahukah kalian satu minggu menjalani hubungan –apalagi langsung hubungan jarak jauh- Sasuke tidak pernah melapaskan diri sebentar dari ponselnya karena selalu menghubunginya bahkan terkadang menelponnya hampir sampai pagi dengan alasan masih rindu karena hanya bisa mendengar suaranya, Naruto akui -sama halnya dengan Sasuke- dia merindukan sosok Sasuke tapi dia juga ingin sedikit kebebasan sebelum bertemu tunangannya di Jepang

Kedatangannya ke Jepang mungkin satu minggu lebih awal dari yang dia beritahukan ke Sasuke, seperti yang telah dikatakan sebelumnya, Ia ingin memiliki _me time_ sebelum kesehariannya direcoki oleh Sasuke. Dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana bisnis di Jepang bergerak dan mendatangi beberapa temannya -anggota Klub- yang mempunyai bisnis di negeri Sakura ini

Selain itu dia ingin datang ke pernikahan Utakata, yang sebenarnya –lebih tepatnya- ingin menemui Hotaru sang mempelai wanita, Hotaru memang sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Utakata walau awalnya dia sempat menunjukan sifat yang tidak bersahabat tapi setelah Naruto memberitahu perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Sang Calon Putri dari Pangeran Konoha itu langsung mengerti dan ternyata Naruto juga menanamkan sahamnya di perusahan milik keluarga Hotaru. Jadi, ya sekarang hubungan mereka selain rekan bisnis juga sebagai teman

Hotaru adalah salah satu teman yang di kenal Naruto di Jepang, sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Hotaru untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan menikmati kota Konoha. tapi sayang, ia akan segera bulan madu setelah acara pernikahan usai, mungkin nanti Naruto meminta beberapa maid neneknya untuk menemaninnya berkeliling Kota Konoha.

.

.

 **Bandara Internasional Narita, Jepang**

Sial, ternyata Malam hari di Jepang terasa lebih mengerikan daripada di Manhattan, bagaimana tidak sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, dan Naruto baru mendarat di Jepang. Salahkan Kyuubi yang membelikan tiket penerbangan seenaknya. Dia bilang mengkhawatirkan adiknya, namun dia membelikan tiket sore hari sehingga Naruto harus sampai di Jepang tengah malam seperti ini

Naruto hanya bisa menyumpahi Kyuubi dalam hati, sampai seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan luka melintang di hidungnya datang menghampiri

" _Young Lady_ , saya sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk perjalanan pulang ke mansion Uzumaki" laki-laki itu adalah kepala maid neneknya, ia bernama Iruka

"hm baiklah" Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mobil yang telah menjemputnya sedangkan Iruka membantu sang nona muda memasukan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil

.

.

 **Keesokan hari di Konoha Internasional High School**

Sekolah masih cukup pagi untuk memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar, tapi seorang Sasuke Uchiha sudah berada di kelasnya, selama menunggu jam pelajaran pertama, dia selalu saja memandangi smartphonenya untuk menunggu balasan dari tunangannya Naruto, tapi anehnya sejak kemaren sore ponsel tunangannya itu tidak aktif, bahkan sampai sekarang masih belum bisa dihubungi

Dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya dengan membaca buku literature yang selalu dia bawa, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, bahkan sampai teman sekelasnya berdatangan pun tidak dia hiraukan

"yo Sasuke" teriak Kiba girang, seperti biasa pemuda itu selalu berisik di pagi hari, namun hanya decakan kesal yang didapatkan Kiba, pemuda yang mempunyai tato dikedua pipinya itu bingung mendapat respon Sasuke yang tidak biasa, biasanya Sasuke akan membalas dengan gumaman dua huruf kebiasaannya atau hanya sekedar mengangguk

"kenapa dia?" Tanya Kiba kepada Neji dan Gaara, dia tidak mungkin menanyakan kepada Shikamaru karena jelas sesaat setelah memasuki kelas pemuda nanas itu langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur

Gaara mengedikan bahunya acuh sedangkan Neji menggelengkan kepalannya, Kiba jengkel karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, ck, bisa-bisanya dia bersahabat dengan mereka yang notabennya menyebalkan

"Sasuke-kun~" teriakan seorang gadis pirang dari arah pintu kelas Sasuke Cs, mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka semua, tak terkecuali kelima pemuda yang menjadi sahabat itu. Gadis itu langsung saja berlari dan menghampiri meja Sasuke dan duduk dibangku yang ada dihadapan pemuda emo itu

"ck, merepotkan mengganggu tidurku saja" Shikamaru merasa sebal karena teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu memngintrupsi acara tidur nyenyaknya

"Shion, kenapa kau masih saja mengganggunya, bukankah kau tau Sasuke sudah bertunangan"

"Sasuke bertunangan tapi dia tidak pernah terlihat dengan tunangannya, itu kan hanya pertunangan bisnis, jadi tidak ada salahnya, iya kan Sasuke-kun~" jawab Shion santai, kali ini dia sudah tidak ditemani gengnya lagi. Sakura dan Ino walaupun ingin, sudah tidak berani mengganggu Sasuke lagi, dia sudah diancam oleh keluarganya terutama Sakura karena waktu itu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di acara pesta keluarga Namikaze

Sedangkan Karin, dia telah mengetahui bahwa Naruto ternyata adalah sepupu jauhnya, walaupun awalnya sulit mengakui akhirnya dia juga menyerah akan Sasuke, karena mengetahui acara pertunangan yang mendadak itu memang resmi acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Naruto jadi bukan seperti kesimpulan Shion yang masih kekeuh ingin mengejar Sasuke dan menganggap bahwa pertunangan Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sebuah pertunangan Bisnis semata

"jangan menggangguku Shion" desis Sasuke yang membuat aura disekitarnya jadi tidak nyaman

"Mou~Sasuke-kun~" Shion masih berusaha untuk meluluhkan hati sang pangeran Es

"Pergi!" kali ini desisan Sasuke diiringi dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk, jika itu sebuah jurus tentu saja akan membuat orang yang ditatap membeku seketika

Shion menggebrak meja Sasuke yang menimbulkan kegaduhan di kelasnya kemudian bel jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi, terpaksa shion melangkah pergi menjauh dari kelas Sasuke untuk kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke masih belum sembuh dari uring-uringannya, sampai Itachi merasa bingung dengan tingkah sang adik, tidak biasanya adiknya akan bertingkah seperti itu dan dia tahu apa penyebab adiknya bertingkah diluar kebiasaanya, apalagi kalau bukan tunanangan sang adik sekaligus adik dari sahabatnya -Naruto-.

Itachi memasuki kamar sang adik, disana ada setelan jas lengkap masih bertengger manis menggantung, sedangkan adiknya masih setia duduk bersandar diatas ranjangnya sambil memandang ponselnya kesal

"Astaga Sasuke, kau masih belum berganti? Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu kita dibawah.. baka-Imouto!" Itachi kesal, tadi dia masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk memberinya satu stel jas lengkap agar dikenakan sang adik menghadiri pesta pernikahan pangeran kerajaan –Utakata-.

"malas" jawab singkat Sasuke

"Ck, lebih baik kau cepat bersiap sebelum Tou-san datang menemuimu langsung" Itachi memberikan stelan jas kepada adiknya, dengan malas Sasuke meraihnya, gerak-gerik sang adik tidak luput dari perhatian Itachi

"Apa?" Sasuke jengah dipandangi kakaknya dengan tampang mupeng

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya santai "aku tidak tau jika Naruto bisa sampai mempengaruhimu seperti ini," kemudian Itachi tersenyum penuh arti, dia akan mendapat kesempatan lebih banyak untuk menggoda adiknya yang sedang jatuh cinta

"bukan urusanmu, pergilah dan buang tampang mesummu itu," Sasuke mengusir kakaknya untuk berganti pakaian

"aku tidak pernah tau kau akan jatuh cinta, ternyata pesona Naruto sungguh luar biasa haha" Itachi mengabaikan delikan tajam sang adik, dia segera melangkah keluar untuk menghindari perlakuan kejam sang adik kala dalam mode emo

Sial. Sasuke membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya walau tidak akan pernah dia akui, dia juga tidak akan pernah menyangka jatuh cinta itu harus begitu menguras banyak emosi

.

.

Dengan malas Sasuke mengikuti kedua orangtuanya memasuki ballroom acara pernikahan pangeran Konoha, yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasih tunangannya saat ini

Di tempat yang sama ternyata Naruto sedang menyalami kedua pengantin

"tidak ku sangka, satu minggu kemarin kau mengajakku untuk kembali denganmu tapi setelahnya kau menggelar acara pernikahan yang begitu mewah" Naruto melirik jahil kepada kedua pasang pengantin dihadapannya, bisa dia lihat sang mempelai wanita –Hotaru- menatap mempelai pria –Utakata- dengan delikan tajam menuntut penjelasan, Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar karena acara balas dendamnya sukses

"kau bilang hanya akan memberikan undangan kepada Naruto, Utakata" Hotaru memasang wajah sangar mengerti akan kode dari Naruto, sebelumnya dia memang sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto serta mendengar ungkapan kekesalan Naruto pada Utakata. Dia sendiri juga kesal walau tahu hubungan Naruto dan Utakata sudah sebatas teman, namun dia tetap saja kesal karena kelakuan Utakata

"Ah, aku memang hanya menyerahkan undangan saja," Utakata menggaruk belakang kepalannya canggung, dia sudah tidak bisa lari dari dua wanita didepannya ini.. dimana sifat dan kejahilannya sama sebelas dua belas

"mou~ kau bahkan membantuku untuk menantang calon laki-laki ku" Naruto sudah mulai berakting untuk mendapat dukungan dari Hotaru

"apa dia berkata benar Utakata? Jelaskan!" desis Hotaru tajam dan menuntut, walau sebenarnya dalam hati dia sedang terkikik geli, kapan lagi dia bisa menjahili Utakata, apalagi dia mendapat _partner in crime_ disini

"tenang Hotaru, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Utakata masih mencoba untuk menangkan gadis didepannya yang resmi menjadi Istrinya sekarang

"sepertinya sebagai pihak wanita yang merasa dibohongi dan dirugikan kita harus menghukumnya, Hotaru" Naruto menyeringai pada Hotaru dan Utakata,

"ya dia memang perlu dihukum" Hotaru juga menyeringai menatap sang suami, Utakata dibuat bingung mana kala Hotaru bersikap seolah-olah telah mengenal Naruto lama. biasanya dia tidak akan peduli dengan perkataan wanita manapun mengenai dirinya tapi beda ketika dengan Naruto, apa sebenarnya yang di rencanakan oleh Naruto itu

Naruto dan Hotaru mendekat kearah Utakata yang masih kikuk dan was-was, mereka berdua berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri Utakata, dan selanjutnya..

 _Arg arg.._

"kau memang pantas mendapatkan ini, karena telah membuatku datang saat aku sedang sibuk dengan sekolah dan pekerjaannku" ucap Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang menjewer telinga sebelah kanan Utakata

"Ini hukuman karena kau telah membohongiku-" ucap Hotaru disertai jeweran di telinga kiri Utakata "kau bilang hanya memberikan undangan tapi ternyata kau mengunjungi klubmu di Manhattan dan bersenang-senang, sementara aku harus sibuk dengan segala macam aturan absurd dari kerajaan, sialan kau Utakata"

Untung saja mereka bertiga sedikit jauh dari anggota keluarga kerajaan, bisa sangat berbahaya jika keluarga kerajaan melihat pemandangan tidak biasa ini, apalagi mendengar umpatan dari seorang putri, dimana dia harus bersikap dan bertutur kata yang baik dan sopan

.

.

Masih di dalam ballroom Sasuke bisa melihat sepasang pengantin yang sedang bercakap dengan seorang gadis, yang dia kenal, Sasuke mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya kembali untuk membenarkan apa yang telah dia temukan kali ini

Geram karena yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan, akhirnya dia melangkah menuju sepasang pengantin dan seorang gadis. Naruto masih belum manyadari Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya

"jadi disini setelah dua hari tidak ada kabar, bahkan saat sudah sampai di Jepang dan menghadiri acara pernikahan pun sampai tidak mengabariku?"

Naruto berbalik kaku mendengar penuturan panjang dari suara yang dikenalnya –Sasuke- kenapa dia lupa jika keluarga Sasuke adalah keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh di dunia bisnis Jepang dan tentu saja pihak kerajaan mengundanya. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"sasu-" lidah Naruto terasa kelu, bingung menjelaskan alasan yang tepat

Sasuke masih memandang datar tanpa ekspresi kearah Naruto, dan Naruto bersumpah lebih baik mendapat makian atau amarah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke bukan diam seperti ini, karena dia tidak bisa mengerti arti diam tunangannya ini

Utakata dan Hotaru masih terdiam memperhatikan dua pasang anak adan di depannya, walau ingin menengahi tapi mereka berdua tidak tau permasalahannya dan tidak ingin ikut campur atas hubungan orang lain

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk erat gadis yang menjadi tunangannya itu, dia ingin sekali menumpahkan dan melampiaskan rasa rindunya, namun rasa kesalnya lebih besar dari rasa rindunya sekarang, dengan egonya yang tinggi akhirnya dia pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan meninggalkan pesta tersebut tanpa peduli keluargannya yang entah sudah pulang atau belum

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto, dia tidak langsung mengejar Sasuke, "maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi, selamat atas pernikahan kalian" Naruto memberikan kotak yang tidak terlalu besar kepada sepasang penganntin sebagai kado pernikahan, setelah itu ia segera bergegas mencari Sasuke di tengah kerumunan tamu, namun nihil kemudian keluar dari ballroom, siapa tau dia bisa menemukan Sasuke disana namun lagi-lagi nihil.

Naruto menyerah, belum sembuh dari lelahnya karena perjalan jauh, sekarang dia harus menghadapi kekesalan Sasuke yang di sebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya dia memanggil taksi untuk mengantarkan ke kediaman neneknya, dia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dulu dia tidak pernah menanyakan dimana alamat rumah Sasuke, benar-benar bodoh

.

.

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya keras sampai maid yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya terlonjak kaget, sesaat setelah dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dia memang sudah diberitahu bahwa ayah dan ibunya telah pergi terlebih dahulu walau sampai saat dia pulang tidak ada orang tuannya di mansionnya. Jangan tanyakan Itachi dimana, karena dia juga tidak tau kemana kakaknya itu pergi

Melepas jas dan dasinya secara kasar, kemudian melempar dirinya sendiri dikasur king sizenya yang nyaman, masih belum bisa mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Ponselnya terus saja berdering dari tadi namun dia tidak pernah mengangkatnya sekalipun, walau tau siapa yang memanggilnya, namun rasa kesalnya belum luntur alhasil dia cabut batre ponselnya, meletakan begitu saja di meja nakas dan mencoba untuk terlelap

.

.

Naruto meminta sang nenek untuk memasukan ke sekolah yang sama dengaan Sasuke lebih cepat dari yang dia jadwalnya –yang sebenarnya minggu depan , karena dia ingin menikmati acara _me time_ dengan mengeliligi konoha dan mengunjungi beberapa bisnis teman Klubnya- segera dia urungkan karena tidak mungkin bisa menikmati acaranya sendiri jika dia uringan-uringan bahkan tidak bisa terlelap tidur padahal keadaannya cukup letih

Pagi ini bersama dengan sang enek Tsunade, Naruto memasuki ruang kepala sekolah –ruang kerja neneknya sendiri- sambil menunggu wali kelas yang akan mengantarkannya ke dalam kelas

Masih di tempat yang sama Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di dalam kelas bersama dengan teman lainnya yang masih menunggu guru pengajar mata pelajaran pertama –yang tidak lain adalah wali kelas 12-1-

 _ **SREG**_

Suara pintu kelas dibuka menandakan guru yang ditunggu telah tiba kali ini tidak sendiri, guru –Kurinei- membawa seorang siswi baru dengan rambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda dan tas selempang dibahu kanannya

Seluruh siswa dan siswi masih diam memperhatikan seorang murid baru di depan kelasnya namun ada dua orang pemuda yang satu tidur dipojok kelas –Shikamaru- yang kedua sibuk dengan bacaan buku literaturnya

"baiklah semua, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Manhattan, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Ujar wali kelas mulai memperkenalkan diri

Telinga Sasuke langsung berdiri dikala tidak sengaja dia mendengar kata Manhattan, dia tidak asing dengan nama kota itu. Sasuke masih belum melepaskan fokusnya dari buku yang dibaca, walau masih memasang telinganya tajam

"perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal" Naruto melemparkan cengiran lima jarinya keseluruh ruangan dan berhenti saat sepasang mata hitam milik pemuda emo –tunangannya- memandangnya datar walau ada kilat marah dimata hitam itu, namun tertutup oleh wajah dingin dan datarnya

"silahkan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong Namikaze" perintah sang guru

"Ha'I sensei"

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto sesekali melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping kanannya berjarak dua kursi, walau Sasuke tidak menunjukan keterarikannya dengan Naruto, hah~gadis pirang itu menghela nafas, sepertinya sang tunangan memang masih marah, tapi dia sedikit tenang karena Sasuke tidak menghilang lagi seperti dulu

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Naruto masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena dia juga harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin masalahnya ini berlarut-larut karena yang diurusnya bukan hanya Sasuke namun juga pekerjaan bisnis lainnya yang tak kalah rumit dengan masalahnya dengan Sasuke

Saat akan beranjak untuk menghampiri Sasuke gadis yang duduk disampingnya mengintrupsinya

"A-ano Namokaze-san-"Naruto memandang gadis yang ternyata duduk semeja dengannya, dia seperti pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini walau sedari tadi tidak pernah dia perhatikan sama sekali karena dia sibuk membagi otaknya untuk memperhatikan Sasuke dan pelajaran "kau masih ingat denganku?" pertanyaan ini sukses membuatnya kikuk karena reaksi Naruto masih diam dengan mengangkat satu alisnya "a-aku Yamanaka Ino, A-aku hanya mau minta maaf atas sikapku waktu pertama bertemu dulu dan aku menyesal" gadis bernama Ino hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukan kepalanya, dia takut jika Naruto tidak mau memaafkannya

Naruto ingat sekarang dengan gadis disampingnya, dia adalah salah satu anggota FG Sasuke, sepertinya gadis di sampingnya ini memang tulus meminta maaf atas sikapnya dulu walau mungkin dilatarbelakangi oleh keadaan keluarga Naruto yang cukup berpengaruh di sini,"hm..sepertinya memang tidak baik mendapatkan musuh saat pertama pindah sekolah," Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Ino dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Ino "dan lebih baik berteman"

Ino tidak menyangka ternyata semudah itu mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto bahkan dia bisa langsung berteman dengan Naruto saat ini juga," hm..teman" Ino segera membalas jabatan tangan Naruto

"panggil aku Naru atau Naruto saja, aku tidak biasa dengan panggilan marga saat sedang bersama teman" masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung

"dan panggil aku Ino, kau bisa meminta bantuanku jika kau butuh sesuatu"

"baiklah"

"yo Kitsune, ternyata kau memang orang yang aku temui di Manhattan waktu itu" sapa pemuda berisik dengan tato dikedua pipinya –Kiba-

Naruto harus menelan kekecewaannya lagi saat akan beranjak untuk menemui Sasuke terhalang kembali

"Ah iya mm-" Naruto bingung, waktu itu dia memang sempat berkenalan namun dia lupa

"ck, kau melupakanku? Kiba. Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku saja"

"Ah.. hai Kiba, kalau begitu panggil Naruto, itu nama asliku hehe"

"jadi kau adalah orang Jepang yang dimaksud saat pesta perpisahan di klub itu?" kali ini pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkar mata yang hitam seperti panda –Gaara-

"Iya, pesta itu memang untuk merayakan perpisahanku" Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu masih sibuk atau pura-pura sibuk dengan bacaannya,

"apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke? Kenapa kalian terlihat tidak akrab sama sekali?" Neji yang ikut berdiri di meja Naruto bersama Gaara dan Kiba, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang curi-curi pandang kearah Sasuke namun sang pangeran Es tidak ada reaksi sama sekali

"Aa..apa terlihat jelas?" pertanyaannya langsung mendapat anggukan dari tiga pemuda dan satu gadis yang masih duduk diampingnya "memang ada yang harus diluruskan sedikit" Naruto masih memasang senyum manisnya walau tidak selebar sebelumnya

"kau harus segera menyelesaikan masalahmu" ucap Ino sambil menepuk bahunya pelan dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

.

.

Tapi ini diluar prediksi Naruto, Sasuke memang tidak menghilang seperti dulu namun dia masih mendiami dan menghindarinya saat Naruto akan mendekat dan berbicara dengannya, demi Tuhan ini sudah berjalan selama satu minggu dia sekolah disini. Seperti saat ini Naruto masih mengejar Sasuke sambil memanggil namannya

"Sasuke!" Naruto mencoba menggapai lengan Sasuke namun Sasuke langsung menghindarinya dan memasuki toilet siswa, jelas saja tidak mungkin Naruto mengikutinya, dengan kekeraskepalaannya dia bersikekeuh menunggu Sasuke didepan pintu toilet siswa, persetan dengan tatapan siswa dan sisiwi yang menatapnya aneh serta harga dirinya sebagai pewaris Namikaze

Naruto berdiri menyandar di diding dengan tangan dilipat didepan dadanya, dia ingin masalahnya ini cepat selesai tapi kenapa Sasuke bigitu sulit untuk diajak bicara, bahkan pesan dan panggilannya tidak pernah di hiraukan

"wah..ternyata seorang putri tidak bisa membedakan antara toilet siswa dan toilet siswi, eh?" Naruto tau gadis yang sedang bicara dan menghampirinya ini, dia sedang malas untuk berurusan dengan orang lain, jadi dia hanya diam tidak menanggapi sama sekali

"ternyata memang benar pertunangan antara Sasuke dan kau hanya sebagai perjodohan bisnis semata" Shion masih dengan sikap angkuhnya dan senyuman remeh, murid-murid yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua langsung memperhatikan dan menunggu akan jawaban dari bungsu Namikaze mengenai pertunangan mereka

"apa masalahmu? Kau bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang hubungan kami berdua" Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari toilet saat mendengar suara Naruto di luar sedang berbicara mengenai hubungan antara dirinya dan bungsu Namikaze

"pantas saja Sasuke-kun selalu menghindarimu karena dia memang tidak mencintaimu, dan itu bisa membenarkan kabar yang beredar jika kalian berdua hanya bertunangan atas dasar bisnis bukan cinta"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam emosinya, "apa sebenarnya masalahmu? Kau hanya orang luar tidak tau apapun mengenai kami berdua jadi tutup mulutmu?"

"cih gadis murahan tidak tau malu, Sasuke tidak akan menyukai gadis sepertimu" ucapan Shion ini benar-benar membuat Naruto ingin meledak seketika bahkan Sasuke yang masih didalam toilet harus mencengkram gagang pintu untuk meredakan amarahnya akan ucapan Shion yang terakhir, dia akui memang dia masih marah pada Naruto tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencintai gadis bermata shapire itu

"kau-" ucapan Naruto harus terpotong akan kehadiran Sasuke yang keluar dari toilet, dia hanya memandang datar dua gadis pirang dihadapannya

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto

"minggir" walau lirih namun terdengar tajam dan memerintah, Naruto benar-benar sudah frustasi, harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Sasuke?

Sasuke bejalan meninggalkan dua gadis pirang itu sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah megeluarkan kata yang bisa saja menyakiti gadis yang dicintainya, salahkan ego dan harga dirinya yang tidak mau mengalah

Naruto bingung harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Sasuke, untuk hari ini akhirnya dia menyerah, dan meninggalkan Shion dengan seringai kemenangan diwajahnya, asal kalian tahu saja namikaze juga punya prinsip _**saat sesuatu sudah menjadi miliknya tidak akan mudah untuk melepaskannya**_

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu saat peristiwa di toilet siswa tempo hari, Naruto bukannya menyerah namun dia berusaha memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk dirinya sendiri,Naruto tidak menghindarinya dia tetap dalam posisinya namun sudah tidak mengejar kemanapun Sasuke pergi, dia berharap waktu untuk Sasuke merenungkan dirinya sendiri tidak akan memakan waktu lama

Waktu istirahat memang sudah berjalan dua menit yang lalu namun Naruto masih enggan beranjak dari duduknya, dia sekarang sibuk dengan ponselnya, walau sesekali berkirim pesan untuk Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan 'Hn' saja Naruto harus bersyukur, setidaknya Sasuke sudah tidak menghindarinya lagi walau masih sulit diajak untuk bicara

"masih belum baikan Naruto?" Ino yang duduk disampingnya memandangnya prihatin

"mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri" jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"yo Naruto" Kiba memang tidak pernah absen untuk menyapa Naruto, walau merasa terganggu dengan suaranya yang berisik, tapi Naruto tidak pernah mempemasalahkannya

"hai Kiba" Naruto mencoba untuk tetap telihat baik-baik saja

"tidak usah pura-pura, apa perlu kami turun tangan untuk membantumu?" kali ini Shikamaru ikut menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah malas seperti biasanya

"Shika, tidak ku sangka kau menawarkan bantuan untukku juga, kukira kau hanya akan menguap dan tidur saja seperti selama ini"

"hah~ " sambil melirik gadis disamping Naruto yang sekarang malah salah tingkah "aku sudah jengah melihat kalian berdua seperti drama picisan yang tidak pernah ada akhirnya"

Naruto tau kemana arah lirikan Shikamaru tadi, 'dasar ternyata dia menghampirinya memang ada maksud lain'

"aku malas membahas hal ini sekarang, membuat moodku jungkir balik tidak karuan, padahal masih banyak hal rumit lainnya yang harus kupikirkan sambil belajar" keluh Naruto, Sasuke yang sedari tadi memasang telinganya merasa sedikit bersalah, dia tau Naruto juga mempunyai bisnis yang harus dipikirkannya selain dengan masalah pribadinya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang hanya focus untuk belajar walau sebenarnya dia bisa juga tapi dia tidak ingin belajarnya terganggu dengan adanya pekerjaan yang harus dia tanggung

"apa itu bisnismu?" Tanya Gaara

"hm"

"kenapa kau tidak mengambil salah satu saja, atau ikut akselerasi agar kau cepat lulus dan focus bekerja?" sekarang Neji yang akan bicara

"dan meninggalkan masa remajaku. oh tidak. aku memang menyukai bemain saham namun tetap saja aku tidak ingin melewatkan sekolah dan masa mudaku hanya untuk berkutat, anggap saja sebagai _hiburan_ jika sedang penat menghadapi pekerjaan yang melelahkan" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

 _ **BRAKK**_

Sasuke menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya, jelas saja menuai perhatian dari murid dikelasnya termasuk Naruto, kini dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang dikelilingi oleh teman sekaligus sahabatnya

Naruto merasa aneh dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke saat menghampirinya

"jadi kau menganggap bahwa hubungan kita juga sebagai hiburan untuk menghilangkan rasa penatmu, eh?" kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan kelasnya begitu saja

"Astaga, apa aku salah bicara? Apa yang barusan kukatakan?" Naruto masih bingung, dan mencermati perkataannya yang sampai menyinggung perasaan Sasuke

"aku memang menyukai bemain saham namun tetap saja aku tidak ingin melewatkan sekolah dan masa mudaku hanya untuk berkutat, anggap saja sebagai _hiburan_ jika sedang penat menghadapi pekerjaan yang melelahkan" suara Gaara mencoba mengulagi perkataan Naruto

"sepertinya itu juga memiliki arti yang ambigu" Shikamaru mencoba menelaah perkataan dari Naruto

Naruto sudah tidak ingin berpikir lagi, dia langsung mengejar Sasuke, masalah kemarin saja belum selesai, kenapa harus ada masalah lagi karena ucapannya, ya Tuhan bagaimana mungkin dia harus tertarik dalam pesona Uchiha bungsu yang begitu egois

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto seraya berlari menyusul Sasuke, namun tidak direspon oleh pemuda itu. Naruto melihat Sasuke berbelok kearah tangga menuju atap gedung, tanpa basa-basi lagi dia menyusul Sasuke keatap gedung

Dengan nafas masih terengah-engah, Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di samping pembatas memunggunnginya

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto saat nafasnya sudah kembali normal

Sasuke membalikan badan, sekarang dia sudah mengahadap bahkan menatap langsung wajah gadis yang berdiri satu meter didepannya

Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sasuke,"kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" saat tidak ada respon Naruto mencoba untuk bicara kembali "oke, aku minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu terlebih dahulu saat perjalanan ke Jepang dan sehari setelah berada di Jepang, waktu itu aku benar-benar ingin diberi waktu untuk sendiri, aku lelah dengan pekerjaan dan sikapmu yang selalu tidak memberikanku waktu karena terus dihubungi lewat sambungan suara" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Ah… jadi benar, pantas saja aku merasa begitu ganjil, bagaimana mungkin pertemuan singkat kita yang hanya terjadi beberapa hari kau langsung bisa menerimaku, bahkan langsung menerima lamaranku. Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku Naruto" Sasuke bersumpah ini pertama kalinya dia berucap sepanjang ini

"maksudmu apa Sasuke?" Naruto masih belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sasuke

"kau menerimaku serta lamaran itu hanya didasari sebagai hiburanmu semata, JADI HUBUNGAN KITA SELAMA INI HANYA KAU ANGGAP HIBURAN SEBAGAI PELARIANMU DARI PEKERJAAN YANG KAU GELUTI HAH?" teriak Sasuke tajam, bahkan Naruto harus terperanjat kaget, karena perkataan itu

"aku mencintaimu Naruto"

"aku tau" jawab Naruto singkat,

Sasuke terkekeh, Naruto bingung dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke

"kau bahkan hanya membalas 'aku tau', tidak pernah sekalipun membalas kata yang sama ku ucapkan,"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, dia merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Sasuke, Astaga dia salah bicara lagi

"sepertinya memang kau menerimaku hanya sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasi akan pekerjaanmu dan tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaiku, seharusnya aku sadar bagaimana mungkin kau menerimaku dalam waktu singkat untuk memulai hubungan yang sangat serius, bahkan dengan bodohnya aku melamarmu di depan kedua orang tua kita"

"tidak Sasuke, bukan seperti itu, kau salah mengartikan perasaanku-"

"salah? Sekarang katakan jika kau mencintaiku" bentak Sasuke menuntut

"ya Tuhan Sasuke, ini hanyalah sekedar kata, hal sepele yang tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan"

"katakan saja jika memang itu hal sepele seperti yang kau maksud"

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sendu, ya Tuhan selama ini sebenarnya dia ini siapa dimata si gadis pirang ini, bagaimana mungkin dia mengucapkannya dengan santai tanpa perasaan, bahkan dia menggunakan kata dasar 'suka' bukan 'cinta' sebagai kalimatnya

"sebaiknya kita tidak usah bicara atau bertemu lagi jika kau belum tau akan perasaanmu dan apa artinya aku dihatimu" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung, dia merasa dipermainkan oleh gadis yang dicintainya ini, bagaimana mungkin dengan bodohnya dia begitu mudah masuk kedalam lingkaran cinta yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya, ternyata cinta yang ditemuinya begitu semu hanya kebahagiaan sesaat

Naruto bingung harus bagaimana lagi, dia memukul dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menggerogotinya dan tanpa disadari air mata sukses membanjiri pipi tembemnya, astaga ada apa dengan dirinya, bahkan dulu saat putus dengan Utakata dia tidak pernah sampai sesesak ini rasanya

Suara ponsel dari saku blazernya berdering, dengan malas dia mengambilnya dan menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya

"…"

"ada apa?"

"…"

"apa tidak bisa diwakilkan orang lain"

"…"

"apa harus selama itu?"

"…"

"hah~ baiklah aku akan segera pergi saat sekolah usai"

Kemudian dia mematikan sambungan telponnya, dan kembali ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu

Naruto masih mencoba untuk mencari Sasuke saat bel pulang usai karena dia melihat Sasuke keluar begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan panggilannya, padahal dia kan hanya ingin memberitahukan, Ia harus pergi selama dua minggu untuk mengurus bisnis di London bersama Kyuubi, bagaimana dia bisa focus jika dia harus meninggalkan masalah yang begitu rumit dengan Sasuke saat perjalan bisnis nanti

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu Naruto tidak masuk sekolah karena dia ada urusan bisnis, walau dalam keterangan tidak tertulis seperti itu, Sasuke masih saja dalam sifatnya diam dan bermuka datar tapi sekarang lebih menyendiri dari pada sebelumnya

Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat memasuki kamar hotel yang terdiri dari dua kamar dan ditempati bersama dengan Kyuubi, Naruto masih terus mengirimi Sasuke email untuk memberinya kabar dan masih tetap sama tidak ada balasan satupun dari Sasuke

Kyuubi melihat adiknya yang sedang galau berat menatapnya sedih, dia sedikit tahu permasalahan adiknya dari Itachi yang juga mengabarkan keadaan adiknya yang sama persis dengan Naruto

"apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan? Mungkin Nii-san bisa membantu" Kyuubi memulai percakapan dan duduk disebelah Naruto

Naruto memandang kakanya sendu kemudian memeluk Kyuubi dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang sang kakak, sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah bermanja dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang berat akan masalah seperti ini kepada sang kakak

Kyuubi merangkul adiknya posesif untuk memberinya kehangatan,"Nii-san tidak akan memaksa jika kau belum mau becerita"

Namun respon Naruto malah menggeleng, Naruto masih enggan menatap sang kakak namun dia sudah mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita mengenai masalahnya dengan Sasuke dari kedatangannya ke Jepang yang tidak memberinya kabar sampai kesalahpahaman atas perkataannya kepada Sasuke

Kyuubi masih mendengarkan dengan baik dan mulai menganalisis apa yang terjadi

"sekarang Nii-san tanya, apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

"pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Jelas saja aku menyukai Sasuke"

"Nii-san Tanya apa kau mencintainya bukan menyukainya"

"apa bedanya?"

"jelas saja berbeda adikku yang bodoh" Kyuubi menggeplak kepala kuning adiknya pelan

"i-ittai" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir dan mengusap kepalanya

"sebagai contoh, apa kau membenci Utakata?"

"tentu saja tidak"

" apa kau mencintainya?"

"astaga itu masa lalu, aku tidak membenci ataupun mencintainya"

"lalu bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai Utakata?"

"aku tidak benci atau mencintai Utakata, aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman"

Kyuubi menganggukan kepalannya dua kali sebagai artian bahwa dia paham "lalu apa kau juga menyukai Sasuke sama seperti menyukai Utakata?"

"mana mungkin jelas saja aku menyukai Sasuke, tapi aku juga menyukai Utakata namun dalam artian yang berbeda" Naruto memandang kakanya yang juga balik menatapnya

"jelaskan rasa sukamu terhadap Sasuke dan Utakata" ucap Kyuubi menuntut

"aku menyukai Utakata sebagai teman dan sahabat, sedangkan aku menyukai Sasuke.." Naruto berhenti, dia bingung menjelaskan rasa sukanya kepada Sasuke itu seperti apa, astaga kemana otak cerdasnya saat ini, kenapa dia tidak bisa mencari jawabanya

"kau tidak menemukan jawabannya?" Naruto memandang kakaknya tanda tidak mengerti "itulah perbedaan kata **suka** dan **cinta** , kau bisa saja mengucapkan kata **suka** kepada siapapun atau apapun, dan dengan mudahnya kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau menyukainya, tapi kata **cinta** tidak bisa sembarang diucapkan, dan cinta adalah rasa suka yang melebihi kata suka itu sendiri, kau kadang akan sulit menyebutkan alasan kenapa kau bisa menyukainya karena memang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata begitu saja"

Naruto terdiam mencerna penjelasan arti dua kata yang membuatnya kelimpungan setengah mati akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, pantas saja saat itu Sasuke merasa dipermainkan olehnya, padahal hanya sebuah kata saja akibatnya bisa menjadi sangat fatal

"sekarang jelaskan bagaimana rasa sukamu terhadap Sasuke"

"aku mulai mengerti, memang rasa suka untuk Sasuke melebihi rasa suka kepada Utakata, namun rasa itu memang lebih dan lebih, bahkan aku juga tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sukaku. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya, aku tidak bisa jauh darinya, aku akan merasa kehilangan tanpanya, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan jika tidak bersamannya, apakah itu cinta?"

Kyuubi mengelus kepala kuning adiknya sayang sambil tersenyum tulus

"hm itulah cinta"

"tapi aku dulu pernah bilang mencintai Utakata namun tidak sampai serumit ini dengan Sasuke"

"hah~, kau ini memang aneh, kau juga selalu menyepelekan sebuah kata, kemungkinan kau hanya menyukai Utakata saja, walau rasa sukamu melebihi rasa suka yang kau maksud, namun kau masih belum mencintainya, seperti yang kau katakan tadi cinta itu sulit untuk diungkapkan tapi kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya"

Naruto manggut-manggut pertanda dia mengerti, pantas saja saat dia putus dengan Utakata tidak sampai terpuruk seperti ini, bahkan hanya sekedar masalah kecil –belum sampai putus- dia sudah uring-uringan tanpa henti

"masalahnya disini kan hanya ungkapan kata, bukankah itu hal yang sepele, tapi kenapa Sasuke harus semarah ini, dasar Teme" Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

 _ **Bletak**_

"i-ittai..kenapa kau memukulku lagi?"

Kali ini Kyuubi memukul kepala pirang Naruto agak keras

"astaga bagaimana mungkin aku mempunyai adik super bodoh dengan urusan cinta"

"kau bahkan belum memiliki kekasih kenapa mengataiku bodoh, seharusnya kau ngaca dulu baru berkata aku ini bodoh"

 _ **Bugh**_

Kali ini sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di wajah ayu Naruto

"Nii-san" Naruto mulai jengkel akan tindak kekerasan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya

"akan ku jelaskan, kau dengarkan baik-baik" tuntut Kyuubi, mau tak mau Naruto harus menuruti ucapan sang kakak,"sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati itu walau banyak gadis yang selalu mengganggu atau menyukainya namun hanya ada satu gadis yang dia cintai. Dalam kasus Sasuke tentu kau gadis yang dia cintai. dan kata cinta yang selalu dia ucapkan untukmu tentu saja tidak pernah sembarangan diucapkan untuk gadis lainnya, dalam artian jika seorang laki-laki sudah mencintai seorang gadis tentu dia akan serius untuk menjaga dan menyanginya sepenuh hati bukanlah main-main. Walau kau bilang itu hanya ungkapan kata, namun bagi seorang laki-laki tidak mudah mengatakan cinta apalagi yang didasari dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam"

"kenapa seolah-olah Nii-san membela Sasuke?"

"aku tidak membelanya walau awalnya aku tidak suka dengan sifat anak ayam itu, tapi setelah mendapat informasi dari Itachi yang sudah mengenal adiknya dengan baik, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah memandang seorang gadis atas nama cinta dan tidak mudah mengatakan cinta begitu saja untuk sembarang gadis, kecuali gadis yang dia Cintai dan itu Kau" tunjuk Kyuubi diakhir kalimatnya

"mou~ Nii-san, apa aku begitu kejam dengannya Hiks hiks" entah kenapa mendengar penuturan kakaknya yang terakhir dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis haru, apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Kenapa begitu banyak melibatkan emosi

Kyuubi memeluk adiknya yang semakin histeris dalam tangisnya, Hah~cinta memang rumit. "dan satu hal lagi-" kini isakan Naruto mulai mereda, dia pandangi kakaknya menunggu ucapan selanjutnya "jangan kau kira aku tidak memiliki kekasih, aku bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan lebih lama daripada kau dan Sasuke"

"what? Siapa dia?" kali ini tangisnya sudah reda, tidak ada air mata dan isakan lagi

"rahasia"

"mungkinkah Itachi-nii?" Tebak Naruto asal dan sukses mendapat jitakan cinta untuk kesekian kalinya

"kau pikir aku gay hah? Aku masih normal _Baka!"_

"habis kau selalu kemana-mana berdua dengan si keriput itu, kukira kalian memang beneran berkencan"

"akan kutunjukan saat dia berkunjung ke Jepang nanti"

"ck sombong sekali, kuharap dia lebih jelek dariku"

"mimpi di siang bolong, bahkan dia sama cantiknya dengan Mom"

 _What the hell_ , Naruto merasa tersaingi disini. Ia memang tidak pernah mengakui dirinya cantik namun banyak orang yang mengakuinya cantik, tapi dia harus gigit jari saat didepan kakaknya, karena kakaknya itu tidak pernah mengakuinya cantik padahal sewaktu masih sekolah dasar dia selalu memuji bagaimana tampannya seorang Kyuubi namun tidak pernah terjadi hal yang sebaliknya. Kakaknya itu hanya memuji kecantikan Ibunya saja dan sekarang memuji calon kakak iparnya cantik. Sial dia jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa calon dari kakak iparnya itu.

.

.

Dua minggu terlewati oleh Naruto tanpa adanya kemajuan dari hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dia sudah tidak ingin masalahnya semakin tambah runyam, jika dia tidak bisa bicara melalui pesan, email, telpon ataupun bicara langsung, hanya satu cara lagi untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya ini

Dan disinilah Naruto, pada pukul 7 malam dia masih sibuk di make over oleh Ino yang sekarang menjadi temannya. Ternyata selama dua minggu kepergiannya, khusus untuk penilaian mata pelajaran seni, akan selalu diadakan Show Case untuk penilaian akhir semester, baik itu seni music, tari, drama ataupun yang lainnya.

Show case terakhir kali ini menampilkan drama, walau dalam pementasan berkelompok tapi nilai individu tetap akan didapatkan. Naruto yang belum mendapat nilai tentu akan ikut serta dalam pementasan ini, dia akan menjadi pengiring music dan hanya memainkan piano saat pementasan drama, tapi dia akan tampil bersama dibantu Kiba dan Gaara untuk mengisi acara puncak

Kali ini Naruto mengenakan gaun peace selutut, dengan bagian atasnya seperti brokat, rambutnya dikepang dijadikan seperti bandana, kemudian menyisakan rambut bagian belakangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai, simple namun manis, untung saja dia sudah terbiasa dijadikan boneka Ibunya. So, dia tidak kaget lagi dengan yang namanya make over, tapi ada satu yang tetap dia tidak suka, memakai sepatu berhak, selain karena dia sudah tinggi -170cm- dia selalu susah jalan dengan sepatu berhak tinggi, jadi dia menyarankan para make overnya agar dirinya memakai flatshoes saja, seperti sekarang Naruto memaka flatshoes seperti sepatu balet warna silver, yang cukup pas untuk menunjang penampilan sederhananya

Sesuai kesepakatan Naruto menjadi pengiring music untuk pentas drama, karena dia tidak sempat mengikuti latihan untuk mengambil peran. Drama yang ditampilkan dari kelasnya cukup menarik.

Sekarang para guru yang memberikan penilaian sudah pergi saat pengambilan nilai terakhir telah usai, namun sang MC menegaskan bahwa akan ada acara satu lagi sebagai penutupan, sehingga siswa-siswi masih stay berada di aula

Sebagai permulaan, ada penampilan kolaborasi antara Kiba dan Gaara, Kiba memegang gitar listrik sedangkan Gaara memegang gitar akustik dan sebagai vocal

Suara gitar yang dipetik oleh Kiba menggema, disusul suara merdu Gaara yang membuat para wanita –berteriak gaje- langsung jatuh cinta tentunya, benar-benar kolaborasi yang apik gabungan dari petikan gitar dan melodi yang indah dari Kiba serta suara dari Gaara, langsung menghipnotis seluruh penonton terutama kaum hawa. Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang telah di cover mereka berdua sendiri yaitu lagu berjudul _**Fix You dari Coldplay**_

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji berusaha untuk membawa Sasuke –lebih tepatnya menyeret- ke depan panggung, untuk melihat acara pamungkas, Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka keramaian namun saat akan pergi pergerakannya sudah dikunci oleh Shikamaru dan Neji jadi dia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, apalagi banyak FG fanatiknya disekitar mereka bertiga, lebih baik bersama diantara Shikamaru dan Neji daripada harus habis ditangan para FGnya

Ck, kenapa juga dia harus berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang bodoh ini, ingatkan dia untuk menghabisi Neji dan Shikamaru jika acara ini usai

Gaara dan Kiba mengakhiri penampilannya, namun sorak-sorai semakin menggema, bahkan mereka meneriakan kata 'lagi, lagi, lagi', sampai telinga Sasuke serasa ingin pecah mendengar kebisingan ini. Gaara dan Kiba menuruti apa yang didengungkan sorak-sorai yang ada, kali ini Gaara mengambil alih gitar listrik yang tadi digunakan Kiba, sedangkan Kiba beranjak menuju alat music drum.

Kiba dan Gaara saling mengangguk untuk memberikan kode, kemudian suara dentingan indah piano mengalun indah, para penonton dan pendengar dibuat bingung, karena yang mereka lihat tidak ada yang memainkan piano, namun dengan tiba-tiba sebuat lightning menyorot kearah pemain piano, lebih tepatnya menyorot gadis pirang yang memainkan piano.

Sesaat setelah lightning menyorotnya suara gadis itu mengalun merdu, disertai permainan drum Kiba dan gitar Gaara

 **(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)**

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself

Dari awal Naruto menghayati lagu yang dia nyanyikan, karena ini penyampaian perasaannya, semua tercurahkan di lagu ini, kebodohan, permintaan maaf dan rasa kehilangan saat tidak bersama sang kekasih. Sasuke langsung terdiam saat mendengarkan arti dari lirik lagu yang dinyayikan oleh Naruto dan Ia tahu lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto ditujukan untuk dirinya

 **I could not fathom I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself  
'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I've never fail**

Neji dan Shikamaru sudah melepaskan kuncianya kepada Sasuke, karena telah menyadari pemuda emo itu sudah tidak berontak lagi. Mereka diamkan pemuda itu untuk meresapi setiap bait lagu yang disampaikan oleh Naruto. Memang ini cara Naruto menyampaikan perasaannya karena selama ini Sasuke sulit sekali untuk diajak bicara berdua.

 **The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby  
(We belong together)**

Naruto mencoba untuk konsentrasi dengan permainan piano serta suaranya, selain itu dia juga mencari sosok pemuda yang sangat dia cintai, dan ternyata dia berdiri cukup dekat dari panggung, seulas senyum dia berikan kepada pemuda itu, kemudian selama bait Reff dia selalu memandang Sasuke dengan memohon seperti pada lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan 'Come back baby, please'. Sontak saja Sasuke tidak bisa lepas memandang wajah yang ia rindukan selama ini, apalagi wajah yang diperlihatkan padanya itu.

 **Reff**

 **When you left I lost a part of me (Together)  
It's still so hard to believe  
(Come back, come back)  
Come back baby, please  
(Come back, come back)  
'Cause we belong together**

 **Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together**

 **I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me:  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station so I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface:  
"I only think of you", and it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart**

 **I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life, baby  
(We belong together)**

 **Reff**

 **When you left I lost a part of me (Together)  
It's still so hard to believe  
(Come back, come back)  
Come back baby, please  
(Come back, come back)  
'Cause we belong together**

 **Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby! (We belong together)**

Di reff kali ini, Naruto semakin meninggikan emosinya saat menyanyi, dan mampu membuat penonton dan pendengar merinding karena begitu menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya, seperti reff sebelumnnya dia masih memandang wajah pemuda yang dicintainya. Sasuke serasa ingin langsung menerjang dan memeluk Naruto saat ini juga, namun dia masih diberi kesadaran, karena tidak mungkin menghancurkan acaranya, jadi dia bertahan sampai lagu selesai dinyanyikan

 **Reff**

 **When you left I lost a part of me (Together)  
(Oooooooh yeah)  
It's still so hard to believe  
(Come back, come back)  
Come back baby, please (Oooooooh yeah)  
(Come back, come back)  
'Cause we belong together**

 **Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Ooooooh yeah)  
Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together!**

 **Ooooooh yeah  
Ooooooh yeah  
Ooooooh yeah  
We belong together**

Usai lagu dinyanyikan, suara gemuruh tepuk tangan begitu membahana dipenjuru ruangan, bahkan ada beberapa guru yang sengaja berbalik lagi saat mendengar suara nyanyian Naruto yang begitu menyihir dan menghipnotis, Tidak disangka lagu yang sedikit mellow itu mendapat apresiasi yang begitu baik sebagai penutupan acara show case terakhir malam ini.

Naruto memberikan hormat sebagai ucapan terimakasih dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, kemudian beranjak cepat menuju belakang panggung, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dan benar saja sesaat memasuki ruang make over, tangisnya pun pecah. Dengan keadaan terjongkok dan menangkupkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya, mencoba untuk meredam tangisnya namun tetap tidak bisa, suara tangis tetap itu lolos begitu saja

Sasuke langsung berlari ke belakang panggung dengan susah payah, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menemui gadis yang sangat dia rindukan sekaligus tunangannya, saat sudah keluar dari kerumunan ternyata ada yang menahan lengannya

"Sasuke-kun~ kau mau kemana?" Shion masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke ternyata

"tentu saja menemui tunanganku, siapa lagi" jawab Sasuke, sambil melepaskan cengkraman Shion

"Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau berpaling?" pertanyaan bodoh menurut Sasuke, namun Shion belum ingin menyerah

"bagaimana mungkin aku berpaling jika selama ini aku mencintainya" nada suara yang tajam dan mantap membuat Shion mematung -Sasuke memanfaatkannya untuk segera pergi menemui Naruto-mungkinkah dia sudah harus menyerah? sebenarnya dia sudah mendapatkan jawabanyanya dari awal, namun karena keteguhan hatinya, dia harus ditampar oleh kenyataan untuk menyadarkannya

Sasuke menuju belakang panggung. Disana –tepatnya didepan pintu ruang make over telah berdiri empat pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai sahabatnya, dan tiga gadis yang dulunya menjadi FGnya –Ino, Sakura dan Hinata- tau akan alasan kenapa mereka bertiga ada di samping pemuda-pemuda tampan itu, jelas saja karena mereka sedang PeDeKaTe, dengan ketiga pemuda yang ada disana. kecuali pemuda yang berambut seperti Iklan sampo karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih dari kutua Klub karate gadis cina bercepol dua –Tenten-

Sasuke menghampiri mereka semua, dari mereka memang tidak ada yang bicara, sayup-sayup Sasuke bisa mendengar suara tangis dari dalam ruang make over, hatinya mencelos saat tau suara tangis itu keluar dari gadis yang dicintainya, tepukan pelan dibahu menyadarkannya dengan kode anggukan kepala dari Shikamaru

Sasuke perlahan masuk, dia kemudian menutup pintu ruangan tersebut untuk mendapatkan privasi. Dia dapat melihat Naruto yang menangis sambil berjongkok, dia segera mendekat dan langsung membewa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya

Naruto tau aroma parfum ini, ini adalah aroma parfum dari pemuda yang dia cintai yang juga sangat dia rindukan "Sasuke" Naruto menengadahkan wajah jeleknya untuk menatap Sasuke. Astaga Sasuke bahkan harus menahan tawanya kala melihat mascara yang luntur karena air mata yang dikeluakan oleh Naruto

"hm, tenanglah aku tau kau sudah mengerti sekarang"

Naruto kali ini membekap wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke tidak peduli make up luntur nya mengotori baju Sasuke, dia eratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang pemuda takut dia tidak bisa dekat bahkan bicara dengan pemuda ini lagi, mencintai dan hanya memandangnya dari jauh itu sangat menyiksa, dia tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto masih dengan wajahnya yang dia bekapkan ke dada bidang Sasuke

"Hn"

Naruto merutuk dalam hati, ingin sekali dia menjitak kepala unggas tunangannya ini, tapi dia harus singkirkan ego dan sifat keras kepalanya agar tidak merusak momen romantis ini

"a-aku mencintaimu" dengan satu tarikan nafas, susah payah Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat dua kata tersebut

Sasuke yang mendengarkan lantas melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap sayang puncak kepala Naruto "aku tau-"

"mou~ Sasuke, kenapa hanya membalaskan seperti itu? Apa kau ingin balas dendam?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Sasuke semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya sampai perutnya terasa kaku melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin kacau

"aku belum selesai bicara dobe, dengarkan dulu" kali ini mereka saling memandang dan menyelami kedua mata yang berlainan warna -biru dan hitam-, mereka sama-sama tersihir akan pesona keindahan mata lawannya "aku tau, karena aku juga mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Entah karena kata-kata Sasuke atau karena tatapan itu -sepertinya karena dua hal tersebut secara bersamaan- membuat Naruto langsung berblushing ria

"hahaha" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, persetan dengan harga diri Uchiha. Ini pertama kalinya dia tertawa lepas dihadapan orang lain, untung saja di hadapan orang yang dia cintai. Tapi hal ini tidak membuat Naruto marah malah sebaliknya dia tertegun dengan tawa Sasuke, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini tertawa lepas seperti ini, Sasuke bahkan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan saat melepas topeng Uchihanya

"cepat bersihkan wajahmu itu, aku jadi tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku ini" tawa Sasuke sudah mereda walau belum sepenuhnya, sambil memegang perutnya yang hampir kram dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan tawanya

Naruto segera beranjak menuju meja rias, dan melihat bayangannya didepan cermin

"Oh tuhan, mengerikan sekali" pekik Naruto, dengan cekatan tangannya segera mencari pembersih muka untuk membersihkan mukanya yang sudah seperti hantu, benar-benar mengerikan mascara luntur dimana-mana, jejak air mata yang juga melunturkan bedak, serta rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan

Setelah selesai Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, dia berencana untuk mengantar gadisnya pulang dengan selamat

"aku lebih suka kau tampil tanpa make up seperti itu, terkesan lebih alami" puji Sasuke sembari menarik lengan Naruto dan berjalan pulang

"suke, apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

"apa kau tidak tergoda?"

"ck, jangan biasakan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, itu sangat menyebalkan"

"Hn"

"tapi aku juga lebih suka kau melepas topeng Uchihamu itu, karena kau terlihat bekali-kali lipat lebih tampan" Sasuke seraya tersandung sesuatu, hampir saja dia jatuh jika Naruto tidak menahannya. Astaga bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kaget mendapat pujian dari Naruto, karena selama ini Naruto tidak pernah memujinya sama sekali dan ini terdengar menyenangkan.

Naruto hanya bisa terkikik geli saat melihat kuping Sasuke yang memerah. Ia tau Sasuke pasti sedang menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya dengan berjalan satu langkah didepan Naruto

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Naruto

"Kita pulang Nona Uchiha"

 _ **BLUSH**_

 _ **CUP**_

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan dan tindakan Sasuke, perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kejadian tiba-tiba ini, namun akhirnya dia membalas ciuman Sasuke, tidak menuntut dan bernafsu, hanya untuk ungkapan dari perasaan masing-masing.

 **END**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga sequelnya, saya tulis cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Mariah Caray sebagai lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto. Semoga kalian suka ^^**

 **Entah kenapa saya selalu mendapat semangat dan ide untuk membuat cerita saat mendengarkan sebuah lagu, mungkin karena saya suka menyanyi kali ya ^_^ ^_^ walau hanya sebagai penyanyi kamar mandi dan kamar sendiri** _ **#TertawaGaje**_

 **Bagi para reader dan terutama yang kemaren minta Sequel, saya tuntut kalian untuk meninggalkan jejak yaitu Repwu** _ **"MaksaModeOn #KetawaGaje**_

 **Terimakasih, sampai jumpa di cerita saya lainnya**

 **Owari**

Naruto memasuki kediaman sang nenek masih dengan genggaman tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, dia sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar suara jeritan bahagia dari Ibunya, karena penasaran dia langsung mendatangi ruang tengah masih dengan Sasuke yang setia menggandeng tangannya

"Mom, ada apa ini?"

Bisa Naruto lihat ada wanita cantik di sebelah kakaknya, astaga apa mungkin?

"lihat Naruto, calon kakak iparmu, dia benar-benar cantik dan baik, ibu tidak menyangka bahkan mereka sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan dan akan menggelar pernikahan akhir bulan ini" ujar ibunya girang

" _What!,_ jangan bercanda Nii-san, kau pasti hanya pura-pura kan?"

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya malas ini sudah kedua kalinya ia ditanya hal yang sama seperti adiknya

"hai, perkenalkan namaku Erika Keihl, mohon doa restunya untuk kelancaran pernikahan kami akhir bulan nanti" gadis itu tersenyum ramah yang terkesan semakin cantik nan anggun kepada Naruto, Naruto hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak menahannya

"Sasuke bagaimana ini, aku dilangkahi terlebih dahulu, bahkan kakak iparku lebih cantik dariku, pantas saja Kyuubi tidak pernah memujiku cantik, lantai telanlah aku" ujar Naruto putus asa, yang tentu saja menuai gelak tawa dari orang tua, nenek, kakak & calon kakak iparnya tak terkecuali Sasuke

"Dobe"

"apa maksudmu Teme?" mode emonya bangkit karena sebutan Sasuke bagaikan kata terlarang untuknya

"tentu saja dia akan menikah lebih dulu, selain umur kakakmu yang sudah tua-" jelas saja perkataan Uchiha bungsu ini menuai kedutan kesal dipelipis sang Sulung Namikaze "dia juga adalah kakakmu, kau kan harus merampungkan sekolahmu dulu dan bekerja kemudian menikah, dan tenang saja kau tetap wanita tercantik untukku" dengan senyum mengembang yang jarang Uchiha perlihatkan dihadapan orang lain

 ** _BLUSH  
BLUSH  
BLUSH_**

Naruto, calon kakak ipar dan Ibunya harus dibuat blushing oleh senyum menawan sang Uchiha, memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha, tentu saja hal ini menuai decakan sebal dari Namikaze senior dan Si sulung Namikaze, sedangkan neneknya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan absurd dari anak sampai cucu-cucunya


End file.
